The present invention relates to hair styling devices and more particularly to a hair styling device in which a hair manipulative member such as a comb or brush is connected to a hollow handle in which a liquid is stored and can be selectively discharged in the form of a spray by means of a pump and nozzle carried by the handle.
It has been appreciated heretofore that there is great inconvenience in having to carry separately a bulky styling brush or comb and a container of a liquid such as a hair setting lotion in order to maintain one's hair in a well groomed condition while away from home. Thus, various devices have been available prior to this invention whereby a hair manipulative member and a hair treating liquid have been provided in a combined article. U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,694 issued Oct. 22, 1968 to L. A. Odence discloses a combination hairbrush-applicator in which there is rigidly connected a bristle portion and a handle. The handle is given a hollowed out portion and a pressurized cartridge such as an aerosol is incorporated within such portion of the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,160 issued June 1, 1976 to Gary LaDon Hogan discloses a hair treatment appliance in which a body has a hollow compartment for reception of an aerosol container and slots in the wall of the body for manipulation of the aerosol and the discharge of a liquid spray. A comb is secured to one end of the body and hair lifter elements are provided at the other end. Other prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,556 which discloses a toilet article such as a brush or comb having on the opposite side a reservoir for liquid and means for producing a spray of the liquid; U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,463 discloses a pocket comb having a cover and a pocket engaging grip. U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,070 discloses a brush having a cover or housing case for the brush. The hollow handle is used to house a container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,990 discloses a cylindrical hair brush. U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,544 discloses a grooming device utilizing a comb the dorsal section of which has a longitudinal chamber which houses a thin cylindrical aerosol cartridge of the hair dressing type which is replaceable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,998,822; 3,516,424 and 3,856,027 show various hair grooming aids which utilize a chamber for the storage and expulsion of a liquid grooming aid.
The use of aerosols has been recognized as being of a hazardous nature owing to the requirement for a fluorocarbon propellant. Also, hair styling devices relying upon the use of such aerosols are confined in terms of design to the sizes and configurations of commercially available aerosol containers. There is also a continuing need for a hair styling device which is compact and can nevertheless provide more than one type of hair treatment liquid.